A Guy Like Me, A Girl Like Her!
by slappywhite
Summary: He swore he'd never get involved with someone at work, until SHE got entangled with last nights events. Now, 24 hours later, he didn't know where he stood with the DNA tech. DAVID HODGES WENDY SIMMS...a new WEDGES ship!
1. Chapter 1

David sat in the break room of the CSI Lab, immersed in his own thoughts, as he sipped on a cup of what was supposedly called coffee, but he had his doubts. He watched as other personnel of the Lab passed the entrance of the room. Everything that had happened to him over the past 24 hours was now settling, his involvement in the latest development with the miniature killing case, gaining Grissoms respect, and proving his worth to the lab, brought a smile to his face.

Although, there was one thing that confused him about last nights' shift. He kept trying to replay it in his mind to make sense of what, but couldn't. Maybe it was just him reading more into it, something he thought might be there, yet really wasn't. _'Who am I kidding'_, he thought, as he stood up, _'a guy like me, a girl like her!'_ He shrugged it off, as he tossed the paper cup into the trash bin, heading toward the door, nearly colliding with Greg Sanders.

"Watch where you're going, Sanders!" David scowled at the young CSI as he pushed passed him. "You swear you owned the place!"

Greg chuckled and muttered loud enough for David to hear "No, that's what you think. I heard about you're little escapade last night, what were you thinking Hodges?"

David stopped and turned to face Greg. "I did what six CSI's couldn't do, and that was find the common link between the four miniatures!" David's snarl turned to his patented snarky grin.

"Shut-up Hodges!" Greg barked back, rolling his eyes. "I should've known you were up to no good, when I caught you in Grissom's office last night. You broke lab protocol, tampered with evidence, and dragged the other tech's into you're delusional little schemes! I'm surprised Gris never suspended your ass!"

"Now, what was it?" David paused, placing his index finger to his lips, looked off, thinking for a moment before he continued. "Ah!" He refocused his attention on Greg. "Kiss MY ass!" he chuckled, as he mocked the young CSI. "You're just jealous that I was the one that figured out the connection and not you. Tough break, 'Greg-O!' Better luck next time. Maybe you could crack the case of the shitty coffee that someone keeps brewing here, that's more up your alley." David's smirk grew bigger as he took one final look at Greg. He spun on his heel, and headed toward his lab, with what he felt, was an extra little bounce in his step after his brief altercation with Greg Sanders.

"I hate you Hodges!" Greg called out after him, as he watched David walk off._ 'I know' _he thought laughing to himself

As David turned the corner of the hall nearing his lab, the smirk, which he was still sporting, disappeared once he saw her. The glass walls, that separated the labs and hallways in the crime lab, was the only thing that stood between him and the DNA tech, Wendy Simms. He stopped briefly, to watch her work, as he thought about his interactions with the young lady last night. Interactions which were still confusing him!

He swore to himself when he first transferred to Las Vegas from the LAPD, that he'd never develop feelings toward or get involved with anyone at work, and was doing great for several years, until SHE got entangled with last nights events. Now he didn't know where he stood, or even if he did, when it came to his so called 'relationship' or lack there of, with the DNA tech.

He knew something was there in the gut of his stomach, ever since the day she arrived at the lab. She stood out from the rest. Her approach and views on different matters were unique, and he liked it. He didn't know why, and often found himself kicking himself, trying to remind himself of his vow's, not to develop any feelings or get involved. Yet, as time past, the feeling of admiration toward the young Wendy Simms grew, finding himself spending less time scolding himself for it, and more time trying to be in her presence.

Quickly, he snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed her grabbing a couple of case files from her counter, and motion toward the door. David wanted to turn and walk the other way, but knew it wouldn't solve anything. The shift had just recently started for both of them, and he couldn't go around trying to avoid her the whole night, he'd get nothing productive done.

He took a quick breath, and continued on toward his lab.

He cleared his throat, determined to get to his lab with as little contact with Wendy as possible. "Simms!" He managed to mouth out as he nodded to her, and quickly refocused to his task on hand.

She looked at him awkwardly, briefly studying the cold shoulder he was giving her. With that, she made the detour and followed him into the trace lab. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She piped up, startling David, as she slapped the files she'd being carrying down on the table. "First you say nothing to me in the locker room at the start of Shift, at break, you got up and left when I came into the break room and now this, this, attitude?"

"What does it matter to you? Most people would prefer it that way!" David replied, shrugging off her supposed _'concern'_ for his welfare. "Anyway, don't you have results that need to be somewhere?" He turned to face her, trying to make as little eye contact with her as possible, and put on a fake smile.

"Well...!" She hesitated, attempting to read him, but soon gave up. He was difficult enough as was, let alone, the mood he was in today. "I just...never mind!" She picked up her files not knowing what to say, and slowly backed toward the door. "I just thought, well, after all that had happened..." Her sentence trailed off when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. "You know, forget it! I can see now why they all think you're an asshole. I don't know why I even bothered making any attempts to talk to you." Wendy turned in a huff, and made an exit, leaving David to himself.

"Asshole!" He muttered to himself, raising a brow. "Now why doesn't THAT surprise me!" David looked down at his work load and groaned as he reached for a file, but all he could think of, were the little flirtatious looks that Wendy tossed him, what only seemed like a couple of hours ago, as they discussed the miniature cases in the break room. The innocent, sincere smiles she flashed him after he shared his enlightening thoughts with her, her responses to them.

"_I can't believe for half a second I actually thought I might..."_ _'What did she mean by that? Was she just toying with me? Did she actually have feelings for me, or am I just an idiot for thinking she does? Had she figured me and my feelings for her, out, for real?'_ David sat staring at the microscope which was in front of him. He really didn't feel like being at work, yet he knew he couldn't leave. This was going to be a long night. He rubbed the back of his neck, a subconscious thing that he did, when irritated, frustrated, or nervous.

He glanced up a moment later, to see Wendy walking back toward her lab. Her hair was pulled loosely back, with strans that wisped, taking in the shape of her face. The lab coat unbuttoned, moving gracefully with her every stride, exposing a rose colored blouse that seemed to compliment the form fitting beige capris which accentuated her long legs.

She must've seen David watching her, because instead of going back into her own lair, she made a left turn into his, walking up and standing directly opposite him. "Okay freak-boy, what is it? And I don't want to hear any excuses, out with it!" She flashed a little smile, but as quick as it appeared, it disappeared, replaced by a stern look, straight into the eyes of David. "I figured you'd be out bragging to anyone that was foolish enough to listen to you about last night, being your normal, arrogant self, yet here you sit! Something is definitely wrong with this picture."

He stared back, as she tapped her fingers on the table. Something that normally irritated the hell out of him, yet for some strange reason, this time, it was like music to his ears. _'My god, I am being sucked in by her, what is wrong here? David Hodges never gets outplayed, not by anyone!'_ He smiled, even though he didn't want to, and found himself rather obliging to her request!

"I could care less what the others think! It's not all about the glory." His quick response to Wendy's little, 20 questions game, was interrupted by a sudden outburst of laughter from the young lady.

"Oh my god!" She managed to blurt out before laughing again. "Who ARE you and what have you done with the real David Hodges?" She attempted to stifle her laughter by clearing her throat. "You're such a liar!"

He looked at her with great annoyance and turned away. "You asked, I told! What do you want from me?" Even though it bothered him to no end, that she was attempting to pry into his thoughts, he was still kind of hoping her response would be _'You!'_ But he figured, that was highly unlikely.

"How about the truth for a change. You are capable of that, aren't you?" She looked directly into his eyes, as if searching for his soul. "Come on David, there's more to you then this insensitive bastard you try and portray. What are you trying to hide?" She leaned over, resting her elbows on the table, her chin in hands, not breaking her eye lock with him.

David tried looking away, but found it difficult. "Don't concern yourself with it, really it's nothing." He finally managed to break the stare, and looked down into the microscope.

Wendy giggled as she watched him. "Now I know for sure you're lying!" She reached over and gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. "There's nothing under the microscope Mr. Hodges, so out with it! You have NO excuses this time...but nice try."

For the first time, David felt uneasy in his own lab, and in the presence of Wendy Simms, wishing she would leave him alone. He opened one of the files in front of him, and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well...I...umm..." He found himself stumbling over his words for what seemed like the first time ever, as he looked back up at the DNA tech.

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" She asked innocently enough, smiling back at David.

David quickly looked away again, desperately searching for something to create a diversion. _'Was he that transparent? Or could everyone see it?'_ He questioned, a sense of panic coming over him. He just wished she would stop talking, because in all honesty, he was afraid to hear the harsh truth. The truth that she was probably just teasing him last night. That she didn't share the same feelings for him as he did her, and he really didn't think he could handle the rejection line of: _"David, I like you as a friend only!"_

"Ah, David? Wendy was now standing next to him, nudging him to regain his attention.

"You know Wendy..." He started, standing up in front of her, almost to close for his own good. "This probably isn't the best time to talk about this, I mean, you got a lot of work to do, I got a shit load to do." Pointing toward the accumulated stack of files sitting on the corner of the table. "Maybe on next break." Knowing, that the chances of him able to take a break at the same time as her, was nearly impossible as the nights cases were starting to trickle back from the field for lab processing.

He noticed a disappointed look cross her face as she finally gave in to what he had pointed out. "I suppose you are right." She sighed, looking down like she'd just been defeated, making David feel almost guilty for what he had said or had not said. With that, she raised her right hand and dug her index finger into his chest. "I'll remember this, and we WILL talk about it later. Don't think you're going to get off that easily, Hodges!" With that, she flashed him a devilish grin, turned and headed out toward the DNA lab leaving him watching her intently, as she left.

As the night progressed, things got busy for both of the lab technicians, leaving very little time, for a break. David was kind of relieved that he never had much spare time, because he really didn't know what he was going to say to Wendy, and didn't want to fuck up like he did the first time.

Expressing himself emotionally, was not a trait that he possessed, and being forced into this situation, by a lady he was extremely fond of, made him as nervous as hell. So his plan of action was to try and duck out a few minutes early, and avoid the uncomfortable situation that was almost inevitable. He hated the thought of having to do it this way...to her, but felt, it was the only way.

He finished up his work load and straightened up the lab for the day shift, as he looked at the clock on the opposite wall. He was pleased with how he picked up the pace after a horrible start to the night, yet still managing to finish up with 12 minutes to spare. He took a quick look out and across the hall, to if Wendy was nearby. He raised an eyebrow surprised as she was nowhere to be seen. So with that, he darted out of the trace lab, and made the trek toward the locker room.

David slowed as he neared the locker room, taking a quick peak in, only to find it empty. "Odd!" He blurted out, half surprising himself. He shrugged as he walked to his locker, and opened it, exchanging his lab coat for his jacket. He set the jacket down on the bench behind him, and began unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off for a t-shirt that he kept there.

"Mmmmm my...!" A voice echoed throughout the room, followed by a playful giggle. David nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to look toward the doorway, awkwardly trying to cover himself with his shirt. Staring back at him with an amused smile and raised eyebrows, was Wendy, leaning against the doorway with folded arms, checking out the trace tech. "Hmm, and they say lab geeks aren't hot!"

David narrowed his eyes as he slipped his t-shirt on and quickly pulled it down around his body. "So much for a little privacy." He grumbled as he continued to look at Wendy, trying to read the expression on her face, and what she was thinking. He turned away, tossing his shirt into the locker, closing it, only to find himself face to face with her when he made the turn back. He smiled nervously, and eyed her cautiously. "Umm, is there a reason for standing so close?" He looked around the room then back to her, indicating that there were many other places she could be standing.

Wendy smiled, not budging from her spot in front of him. "I know!" She responded to his scanning of the room. "I like it here though." She continued to smile, looking up at him. "You still got some explaining to do mister." She poked him once again in the chest.

David grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Seriously, is there really a need?" He flashed a slight hint of his smirk, along with a slight head tilt, not realizing he was still holding Wendy's hand. "I mean, I think you have my attention now."

The two lab technicians stared at each other for a brief moment, before David spoke again. "Well..." All words seemed to elude his mind, as he found it difficult to break his gaze once again. After another brief semi-awkward moment, he finally managed to look away, and took a deep breath. He looked down, her eyes following his, to their hands. "Sorry!" He quickly let go, and once again, rubbed the back of his neck. This time it was definitely because of nerves. "Wendy, I gotta...ummm go, somewhere, just not here. Yeah!" He twitched his head, making the motion past her toward the door. "I can't talk about this right now, trust me!"

"David, wait!" Wendy grabbed him by the arm preventing the guy from leaving.

He stopped, struggling with the urge not to turn back around to face her. He looked down at his feet, closed his eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Are you trying to avoid me? Are you mad because I freaked out at you last Shift over this miniature case?" He could hear pure concern for his feelings in her voice which brought a smile to his face. _'How could he be mad at her, she was just frustrated. Everyone handles stress and certain situations differently.'_

David turned noting, she hadn't removed her hand from his arm. He didn't need to force a smile, as he looked back at her. "No, I'm not mad. I'm just..."

She stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. "You know...I'm glad what happened, happened!" She flashed him a corner-of-the-mouth smile. "I mean, all of it...you know?" She brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek. "I'm really proud of you. I've seen a whole different side of Davy Hodges last night, and honestly, I liked it." She giggled as she continued to touch his face. "Oddly enough, it was cute! I mean, you definitely showed a passionate side to this supposed, tough exterior you claim to have, and I think it was more than just with the unsolved case."

David looked back down at his feet, his smile turning to his snarky smirk. He knew what she was talking about, and inside, he was more than ecstatic. For a second time, fate was on his side. _'Was this a continuation of his lucky day? Was he sensing that the feelings he had for Wendy, WERE indeed being returned by her?'_ He decided to have a little fun, now knowing where she stood on the matter. He looked back up at her, his green eyes meeting her brown eyes. "I don't quite follow. What do you mean, all of it?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering if he really didn't know what she was talking about. Wendy finally realized, after studying the David Hodges smirk, knowing him for several years, that he knew damn well what she was talking about, and he was just being an ass about it. So she decided that two could play that game. She reached up and stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand again and shrugged. "That's to bad, I could've sworn there was, a spark or something! I guess I was wrong." An expression of embarrassment and disappointment crossed her face, as she lifted her hand away from his face, and slowly began to back up to move around the bench to leave.

David studied her actions momentarily, wondering what the hell she was doing. _'Wait, what the hell am I doing?'_ He reached out in an almost unconscious desperate motion, grabbing her hand, pulling her back toward him. He looked at her, and smiled nervously. "Wendy..." He paused as she looked into his eyes, as if to say 'Go on.'_ 'Why is it so damn difficult to say, "I really like you," to her? She knew it!_' He was sure of that now. Why else would she say what SHE did to him. "I'm not really good when it comes to expressing my feelings. I guess I can venture to say that I suck at it!"

A wicket little grin, of her own, crossed Wendy's face as she felt him near. "I'll be the judge of that, freak-boy!"

David smiled, reaching up, gently placing his hands on either side of her face, weaving his fingers through her hair. He looked at her once more, as if to get permission, then leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a brief moment, before he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, and smiled, running his fingers through her hair couple of times. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and slid her hands up around the back of his shoulders, pressing herself up against him. "Just shut up and kiss me already!"

He raised an eyebrow, and laughed, amused with her response to him. With that, he didn't hesitate! He leaned in, this time, kissing her with more passion. They both became quickly comfortable and at ease with each other, oblivious to their surroundings as they each slowly let their tongues explore the other's mouth.

With a little aggression, David pinned Wendy against the lockers, letting his hands drift down around her waist, allowing her to reposition her arms up around his shoulders. As she repeatedly ran her fingers through his short hair, he slowly worked his hands up under her blouse, exploring every inch of the soft, smooth skin of the DNA tech. As he slid his rough hands against the bare skin of her waist toward the small of her back, she suddenly twitched bitting down on his lip giggling innocently.

He stopped briefly, and shot her a look of pain from the bite. She looked back with apologetic eyes. "Ticklish!" The only word that could explain her actions.

"So I noticed." David replied, stealing a playful nibble of his own. He couldn't resist the sweetness of her mouth as he kissed her again. He knew that she had given herself completely to him, yet was proud of the control he had, keeping the lust back and concentrated on the passion.

David had often played out this scenario in his mind. How he would respond, had this moment ever became a reality! More less, a fantasy, yet never in a thousand years, did he ever expect it to actually happen. He felt like a school boy, finally together with a life-long crush, and he didn't want the moment to end. He couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he was, nor did he particularly care at the moment.

He nuzzled his face between the base of Wendy's jaw and her shoulder, gently kissing and occasionally sucking on her left earlobe and neck, making sure he took enough time to cover every inch. He didn't pay much attention to her attempts in trying to slip his shirt up over his head, yet he involuntarily allowed this to happen without a second thought. He was too wrapped up in what he was doing with her to really care that the t-shirt he had just recently slipped on, was now on the floor.

With her eyes closed, Wendy let her head fall back against one of the lockers, encouraging David's advancements on her with a slight moan, slowly sliding her left knee up against the side of his leg. She wrapped it around the back of his legs, drawing his mid-section against hers.

David winced back slightly, to get a good look at her intentions. He found himself suddenly withdrawing from her, surprised with himself, seeing, he so very much wanted to take her right then and there.

Wendy opened her eyes a second later, only to see him reaching down to pick up his shirt. "Ah, excuse me, what are you doing?" She inquired, confused with the sudden rejection from him. She watched as David slipped his shirt on again, then reach for his jacket. Annoyed with him ignoring her, she reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him to face her to get some answers. "Ah, what gives? Would you like to tell me what's going on in your head, Hodges?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, slightly annoyed with the sudden outburst of questions coming from her mouth. Stepping back from her, he pulled on his jacket with all intentions of leaving. "David!"

"This is wrong, this whole situation is wrong!" The snarl tone returned to his voice as he tossed a look over his shoulder toward the door.

Thoroughly aggravated by his sudden change of attitude, Wendy bit back at him sharply. "Wrong! Wrong? You're actions a moment ago, proved otherwise, Mister, and now it's wrong?" She raised her voice followed by giving him a shove. "I can't believe you!"

Normally, he would have mouthed off by now, flexing his attitude and probably getting himself into trouble had it been anyone else, but he was intrigued at just how upset she was. He looked down, shaking his head, laughing to himself as she fumed. This seemed to piss her off more as she let out an exhausted huff, walking over and opening her locker.

David watched on, as she made no attempts to hide her frustrations with him. He then looked off in a stare, trying to justify what he had just done. He played it over and over in his mind, trying to remind himself that they were still at work, and still in the locker room, with anyone highly capable of walking in on them at any moment. He suddenly was drawn back to the present situation as she slammed the locker door shut. A smug looked crossed his face just as she looked at him. "Ah..., what the hell!" He muttered. He hauled his jacket back off, as he walked over to the entrance of the room, kicking the door stop, that was keeping the door open, away from the door and closed it, followed by a 'click' sound, as he locked the door. He rested his head against the door, still holding the doorknob and took a slow deep breath.

Wendy wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, just that he was now acting more like his normal, weird self, yet she made no motion to speak nor move. Even though, they have been co-workers for several years, and spent numerous hours night after night, working together, she realized that she still didn't know David Hodges all that well. Yet his mysterious, and quirky ways, intrigued her. She just looked at him, cautiously, waiting to see what he was up to.

He turned and faced her, with the look of determination in his eyes, before walking toward her, at the same time, pulling his shirt up over his head, and tossing it to the bench. "I need you!" David spit out in a desperate tone, before he scooped her up, pressing her body tight to his! He pressed his lips to hers, working them over, tasting the sweet raspberry lip balm she had apparently applied to them while at her locker. "Mmmm!" He smiled as he continued to lustfully work his lips over hers.

Wendy felt a wave of sexual desire overtake her body as she once again felt his hands skim over the bare skin of her waist, and his tongue work its way between her lips and into her mouth. _'This is more like it'_ she thought to herself. The side of David Hodges she wanted to know. The more vulnerable, passionate, and tenderness, she knew was buried deep beneath his tough exterior. She broke the kiss, to smile at him as he looked back at her confused. Stroking the side of his face, her smile forming into a little smirk of her own. "Was that so hard to admit Davy Hodges?"

David matched her smirk with one of his own. "I guess not!" A fiendish expression replaced the smirk on his face, as he peeled her blouse up over her head, letting it drop to the floor behind her. A raised eyebrow and a slight head tilt followed up his fiendish expression as she looked at him, taken back by his vigorous advancements.

She felt the warmth of David's body next to hers, his moist lips on the base of her neck as his gently kissed her, occasionally nibbling and sucking. The sexual tension she was feeling toward him was nearly unbearable at this point, as he found all the right spots on her body to touch, making her body tingle. Another satisfying moan escaped her mouth, as she felt the warmth of his breath against her bare skin, and his hands working over her body. She brushed her hands across his shoulders, slowly inching her fingers down his chest toward his belt. She fumbled momentarily with it before managing to unbuckle it. She continued down to the zipper of his jeans.

He sensed the presence of the young DNA tech's hands, as she fumbled with his belt and zipper, making him want her even more, and she knew it. He slipped his hands down, clumsily feeling for the buttons of her capris. After what seemed to be, an eternity, David finally found himself working the slacks down over Wendy's hips, letting them fall around her ankles. He flashed her another fiendish smile, before working the last piece of material off, that kept him from having her.

Neither seemed too here the rustling of the doorknob of the locked door of the locker room, nor did they near the knocking that followed it. A muffled voice on the other side called out to see if anyone was inside, but David nor Wendy bothered to respond.

Their actions toward the other reached the point of no return, as Wendy finally managed to get the jeans unzipped and to the floor, of the aroused trace tech. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling him tense up ever so slightly. He let out a pleasurable grunt, as he reached down, lifting her up against the lockers, thrusting himself up against her with purpose and aggression.

The intense lechery toward the other was heightened, given both their track records of sexual relationships in the past. Both were scientists, working in the 2nd rated Crime Lab in the country, which meant very little time for a personal life. The long hours of a shift, often pulling back-to-backs, hardly even gave either of them time to properly rest, let alone, be in a meaningful relationship or to even look for one.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, to give him more leverage, yet was intrigued by his abilities and familiarities to maneuver, grinding his pelvis against hers in a rhythmic motion.

His breathing became heavier as the excitement of the moment, increased, triggering repetitive and pleasurable moans from the DNA technician. He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe, occasionally whispering the odd provocative word in her ear, yet never losing his momentum.

As they slowly reached the climax of the moment, that ecstasy, David felt her body tense up against his for a brief moment, as he held her. He let his head rest on her shoulder, releasing a contented sigh, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. It was like his brain shut off, when he decided to close the door to the locker room.

Wendy reached up and began running her fingers through his hair, giving him a moment before speaking his name. All this seemed a little surreal to her at first, after all, everything seemed to happen so quickly. She wasn't quite prepared for what had transpired between the two. Not that it was a bad thing though, for she felt amazingly wonderful at the moment in the arms of the snarky trace tech. The same technician that no one else really seemed to give second thoughts on. _'So underrated.'_ She thought, looking into the pleasant green eyes of a content David Hodges. _'It's a shame he feels the need to always put up a front with others.'_ She leaned in placing a kiss on his forehead and smiled.

He returned the smile with a rare boy-ish grin, taking a half step back from her, as they both began to retrieve their clothing. _'He's pretty damn sexy when he's not trying to prove himself to anyone.'_ She thought, as they got dressed. It made her realize that she really wanted to make an extra effort, to spend time with him, outside of the lab.

He looked at her, as she looked at him. "What?" He asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" He fumbled around awkwardly, trying to make himself a little more presentable.

"Well!" She began, smiling innocently. "In all honesty? 'I can't believe I just fucked the trace tech!' But..." She trailed off as she saw the expression change on David's face. That beaming, boy-ish grin was now gone and replaced with a more withdrawn and insecure look, as he looked everywhere in the room but at her. "Let me finish!" she grabbed his chin to face her. "But..., I think it's been the most pleasurable sexual encounter I have ever experienced in quite some time. I didn't know you were such a 'naughty' boy!" She giggled, playfully with him, flicking the tip of his nose with a finger.

He stole a quick kiss from her, tucking the few loose strains of her hair behind her ears. "So, um... what do we do about all this?" Indicating the situation that just happened.

"I don't know!" She smiled curiously at him, wondering what he wanted to do about it as she slipped on her jacket, straightening it. "What do you want to do about it?"

He stood silent for a moment, staring off, making it obvious that he was trying to think about it. "Wendy, would you like to have breakfast with me?" He looked at her, and flashed his grin.

"David Hodges, are you asking me out on a date?" A widened smile crossed her face with amusement, as he was acting coy toward her.

"I guess I am." He took her by the hand, feeling her squeeze his, an indication approval. He led her toward the entrance of the locker room, placing his free hand on the lock, looking back at her. "There's people outside, are you ready for this?"

Her smile never left her face as she nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be...freak-boy!"

A relieved smile came to his mouth as he unlocked the door! He opened the door, took the young DNA tech's arm under his, and led her out past the few that were impatiently trying to get into the locker room. David looked up briefly to see Greg Sanders standing on the side. The moment they made eye contact, he threw his patented snarky grin toward Greg, raising an eyebrow, and pulling Wendy closer to him, leaving Greg only to watch the two technicians, arm in arm, walk down the hall and around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy and David both made their way into the parking garage from the lab, heading toward their respected vehicles, leaving those left inside, questioning the exit of the two lab technicians.

David pulled her close as they approached his car, not wanting her to leave his side, but knew he would have to let her go, at some point. Feeling the happiest he'd felt in quite some time, he turned to face Wendy when they reached his car, and smiled. "Well!" He started raising an eyebrow, as he released his hold on her arm and reached up, touching her chin. "Are you still up for breakfast?" He asked inquisitively, as he looked into her brown eyes.

She laughed, placing her hands upon his chest, letting them playfully slip down to his belt, hooking them around it, and pulling his body to hers. "You honestly think I was serious Hodges?" She laughed, grinning at the confused, yet disappointed trace tech. She leaned over, brushing her cheek up against his, feeling the roughness of his stubble, against her smooth skin, to whisper in his ear. "I thought, maybe we could just get breakfast to go, if you know what I mean!" Wendy tugged a little on his belt.

A smug expression crossed David's face, as he raised an eyebrow again in response, knowing well enough, what she meant by _'getting breakfast to go!'_ Hell, he'd suggest skipping getting breakfast all together, but he didn't want to look like a complete sex deprived bastard! "Well then, your car or mine?" He whispered back, stealing a nibble on her ear, slipping his hands down to her hips and around to take in the firmness of her ass.

"The question is, who lives closer?" Wendy flashed a fiendish smile, as she continued to play with David's belt buckle. She pinned him against his car with her body, pressing herself up against him, arousing the snarky trace tech once again.

He placed a lustful kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue into the back of her mouth, positioning both hands on either side of her jaw. He worked his lips against hers with passion and aggression, feeling her leg press up against his crotch. David closed his eyes, breathing hard, feeling her against him. "How about we forget breakfast, and just go back to my place?" He managed to spit out, before he continued to kiss her.

Wendy stepped back, and looked at him wide eyed, contemplating the idea. After a moment or two of keeping him suspense, she flashed him a devilish grin. "What are we waiting for then?" She nodded toward the car, indicating for them to leave.

David stared blankly at her momentarily, before it registered to him, what she had just said. _'I didn't expect her to be so obliging so quickly.'_ He thought. He suddenly began fumbling desperately for his keys in his jacket pocket to unlock the passenger side door for Wendy. She giggled watching him, as he finally managed to get the door unlocked and opened for her.

Wendy sat in as he closed the door behind her and hurried around to the driver's side. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, going home with someone she barely knew, yet she found herself desperately wanting to, with David. _'After all, we've already fucked each other!'_ She thought. _'What is stopping me now? I kinda know the man, seeing I work with him, and I want to know him more.'_ She looked over, sizing him up as he sat behind the wheel of the car. _'Hmmph, I STILL don't understand why some think he's, what they would say, revolting, he's cute outside of work. They just don't know him, that's got to be it!'_

They made their way toward David's apartment, for what seemed to be like an eternity, hitting every red light along the route. David could feel himself getting more frustrated behind the wheel, with every stop he had to make, though he did a decent job hiding it. That is, until he felt Wendy's hand as it grazed his right mid-thigh, slowly working its way up toward his groin. He swallowed hard trying to ignore her intension's, and stared intently at the red light, wishing the damn thing would turn green. He tapped the steering wheel and reached for the radio trying to distract himself from the advancement of her hand, as the light eventually turned green. His reaction resulted in the squeal of tires, as he stepped heavily on the gas pedal.

"Problem Hodges?" Wendy questioned, giggling innocently at his heavy foot, as she slid a little closer to him. She looked at him knowing he was trying to ignore her and where her hand was. She watched as he gripped the wheel tightly, responding to her hand pressed up against him, trying to concentrate on the road. She was amused at how the cocky man, was now squirming, and uncomfortable .

He laughed nervously, tensing up. "Problem? Why would you think there was a problem here?" He tried repositioning himself in the seat, while she continued to massage his crotch.

David was extremely happy when he saw the familiar brick building he called home. He quickly pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car near the building's entrance. Four floors were now the only thing separating the two from intense lechery. He slowly looked over tilting his head to one side and smiled devilishly at Wendy. In the same motion, he reached down, pulling her hand from his groin. She had apparently been successful in getting him aroused enough for him to want to fuck her right then and there in the car, but he managed to fight back the urge. "I didn't think you were that type of woman, Simms!" His smugness crept to his face. "Not that I mind, just the last person I expected this from would be you! You seem so, good and innocent." David pulled the keys from the ignition and took a deep breath.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before she replied. "You've seen nothing yet Mister. I just hope you can keep up with me!" She winked at him, poking him in the arm. "I was just warming up earlier in the locker room!"

"Oh really? You have me intrigued now!" David reached over, sliding his hand up behind her head, pulling her closer for him to kiss. The two spent a few lustful moments kissing before separating from each other long enough to exit the car and make there way toward the entrance of David's apartment complex. He escorted her inside and to the elevator, heading to the fourth floor.

Wendy decided to on getting a head start while still in the elevator. She glanced over at David who was still sporting his smug look, with his hands in his jeans pockets, watching the numbers of the floors, as they changed! She stepped in front of him, redirecting his green eyes to her brown, and slid her hands up against his chest and to his shoulders. Wendy hooked her hands up under his jacket, slipping it down around his elbows, and began kissing his neck. He welcomed her warm moist lips, by lifting his chin up for her. _'I haven't seen anything yet? She hasn't seen anything yet!'_ David thought, as he pushed her up against the elevator wall, working his hands up on either side of her body and toward the buttons on the front of her blouse.

As they began to have their way with each another, vigorously groping the other, the elevator came to a stop, the bell rang, then the door slid open. David guided the young DNA technician out of the elevator kissing her, back-on, and down the hall toward his apartment, continuing to unbutton her blouse.

He broke his kiss from Wendy when they finally reached his apartment door. Leaning against the door, not breaking eye contact with her, and showing his rare boyish smile, he laughed. "Got to get my key, if we want to get inside!" David pointed over his shoulder to the door.

She smiled back at him, raising an eyebrow, as the expression on David's face changed, when he felt her hands reach into his front jeans pockets to retrieve the keys he'd placed there after exiting the car just moments earlier. David's knees nearly weakened as she found and slowly pulled them out of his pocket. She smiled as she leaned against him, fingering through the keys until the trace tech nodded to the one that unlocked the door.

Wendy reached passed him, and unlocked the door, opening it, letting them both inside. She quickly kicked the door closed behind them with the heel of her foot, as she hauled the jacket off of David's body, throwing it on the floor to the side. She slid her hands up around his neck, running her fingers through his short hair. Wendy leaned closer, to nibble on his ear and to whisper. "How about showing me your room Hodges!" She giggled, nibbling his ear some more.

Already having her blouse unbuttoned, David helped her out of it, tossing it to the floor, and led her to his room, kissing her neck, running his hands down to the buttons of her capris. By the time he got her to the bedroom, he had successfully removed the slacks from around her hips and was in the process of unclasping her bra.

Wendy let out a pleasurable moan as she fell back onto his bed, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him passionately on the lips, as she reached down to unzip his jeans for the second time that morning, yet this time, he assisted in the process of removing them. She arched her back as David ran his hands up over her body, touching her in spots that hadn't been touched, in quite some time by a man. She moaned again, as David's body pressed her against the bed. "Make love to me, David!" She quietly whispered in his ear, closing her eyes, trying to hide the desperation in them and in her voice.

Without second guessing her request, a warm smile came to David's face as he repositioned himself on top of Wendy, and slowly began working his body up against hers, feeling her give herself completely to him, as he leaned in, kissing her neck in the same motion.

After some time had passed, and his momentum and aggression toward her progressed, the more vocal she became, exciting him more and more. He allowed his right hand to graze down over her left breast, momentarily hesitating then continuing down to her hip, triggering a desperate response in Wendy, he wasn't expecting!

She suddenly pushed him off to her left, interrupting the lascivious sex between the two. The addled trace tech, looked at Wendy with furrowed eyebrows! The look of 'what the fuck!'

She smiled, and giggled, as he looked annoyingly at her. Before he could muster up a reasonable response, she moved toward him, pushing him to his back and climbed up, straddling his hips. The smile was replaced with a devilish grin as she ran her hands down his chest. Pulling out the band that was keeping her hair back, and adjusting it around her shoulders, she lowered herself carefully down on top of David, nestling her hips against his, and began to slowly rock back and forth.

All David could do, was close his eyes, and try and remember to breathe, as he felt Wendy slowly grind her pelvis with his. _'Oh my god, she's right.'_ He thought, as he slid his hands up each thigh, holding her hips to his, occasionally thrusting his groin to her rhythmic undulations, a snarky grin forming in the corners of his mouth. _'If this any indication of her abilities, I can only imagine what else she is capable of!'_

His thrusting seemed to excite Wendy that much more, as she smiled down at him, working her body against his, knowing she now had full control of the situation at hand. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, working them apart to allow his tongue to penetrate her mouth, squirming slightly to the touch of his hands, as they slowly made their way up from the small of her back to her shoulders.

He held her tightly against his body, as they continued for some time, both hot and sweaty, their heart rates and breathing heightened. David felt Wendy's body tense up as he switched positions with her, rolling her over onto her back to complete the pure unadulterated ecstasy between the two. Spreading her legs, he placed both his hands on the bed on either side of her waist for a little extra leverage and forced himself inside her several more times, before the young, fiery DNA technician closed her eyes, allowing a rather loud, satisfying moan, to escape from her lips. She dug her finger nails into the back of his shoulders, feeling him tense up as her body quivered from the wave of emotions she was experiencing.

Wendy pulled the man, who was still on top, close to her, giving him a moment to regain his composure, calm his breathing and to feel what she was feeling at that moment. _'Boy, was I wrong about him!'_ She admitted to herself. _'I was convinced that the poor guy would have been, at best, rusty when it came to the bedroom sex, awkwardly fumbling over the whole sequence. In all honesty, I never took him for being that experienced with a woman.'_ She smiled, feeling satisfied, running her fingers through his sweaty hair, allowing it to stick off in whatever direction it fell. She knew she couldn't pass judgement on his abilities, on the locker room sex alone, seeing it was quick and rough, for both of them. She was impressed that he managed to keep up with her.

After a few minutes, David managed to climb down off her and laid next to her, beat out. He glanced at the young lady who now had her head resting on his chest, as if listening to his heart, beating. He felt her hand rub across his stomach, back and forth, inching its way down. _'I think I'll have a heart attack if she doesn't stop soon.'_ David laughed to himself.

He knew he was a good few years older then she was, and keeping up with her was going to be a challenge for him._ 'Guess it just proves I'm not twenty-five anymore!'_ He took in a deep breath, wrapping his arm around her. He hated to admit, even if it was to himself, that he was getting older. He just hoped that it wouldn't be a problem for Wendy, because he liked her way too much for age to be an issue. _'Hmm, it has to be at least 7 years.'_ He tried doing the math, as he caressed her cheek, removing a strain of hair from out of her face.

She smiled, as she drew circles with her fingers on his chest, curious to know what he was thinking about. "Are you going to share your deep, thoughts with me, freak-boy?" She lightly slapped her hand against David's chest and leaned up on her elbow to look at him, reaching up to try and fix his messy hair, waiting for a response.

They looked at each other, like they were in a stare down, for several seconds before David's patented grin crossed his face. "So, now you're expecting pillow talk from me?" He closed his eyes, and repositioned his head. "We have to work in a few hours, and well, I don't know about you, but I would like to get a little sleep. You got me beat to a fucking snot!" Still sporting his grin, and doing all this for badness, he pulled the blanket up over him. "Besides, I'm not really in a talkative mood!" He pulled his arm out from under her, and rolled over on his side, back on, to Wendy.

She stared at him for a moment in shock before violently rolling over to her own side, hauling most of the sheets over with her, leaving David with just enough to cover his mid-section. "So typical of you to ruin a perfectly wonderful moment, Hodges, by saying or doing something stupid!" She grumbled in disgust. "I'd expect nothing less and you didn't disappoint me."

David rolled over, moving closer to her, to whisper in her ear. "I have never been one to disappoint!" He smirked, as the egotistical tone of his attitude crept out.

"Oh my God!" She bursted out laughing. "Are you for real?" She dropped the same shoulder, he had his chin rested on and looked at him, her brown eyes as wide as could be. "Now tell me you're not full of it!" She continued laughing, watching the expression on David's face turn sour.

For once, the trace tech of the Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau, could not come back with an intelligent response or sarcastic comment. Instead, he just sneered at her and moved back to his side of the bed. He wasn't to keen on the whole, 'laughing at him, in his face!' No matter how cute they were, or how funny they were trying to be.

Wendy frowned, realizing that she had just offended the man lying next to her, the man she had just made love to. She looked over at him, wondering if she should move over and tend to his bruised ego. She smiled, once again, thinking at how sensitive and cute, the technician really was.

She slid over next to David, cuddling into his warm body, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, Baby." She placed a kiss on his shoulder, working her way up toward his neck. "I didn't mean to offend you." She kept close to him, hoping he wouldn't object to her apology. "Just to let you know, you didn't disappoint me!" She whispered to him, nibbling on his ear.

David looked up over his shoulder at the DNA tech. "No?" He smirked. "I mean, I know!" He shifted onto his back, gathering her into his arms again and pulling her to him until their lips met. He placed a warm, loving kiss on her sweet moist lips, spending a moment to enjoy each other. "We still need some sleep!" He yawned, as she got comfortable in his arms.

"I suppose you are right, but don't get used to me saying that!" Wendy poked him in the chest and giggled, yawning as well.

He smiled taking in what she just said, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Does this mean we'll be doing this again?"

She rubbed his chest, in a massage like motion and smiled, looking up at him. "Only if you play your cards right, freak-boy!" Wendy rested her head against his chest. She had never felt so content with a man, like she did at the present time with David. She was nervous yet excited about this new 'relationship' she was about to experience with the snarky trace tech that worked just across the hall from her in the lab, yet couldn't figure out what it was about him that drove all her inner emotions wild.


	3. Chapter 3

David's slumber was abruptly interrupted by the annoyance of a cell phone that was ringing somewhere in the bedroom. He hauled the pillow out from under his head and covered his face, cursing whoever was tempting their fate by calling.

Wendy stirred a moment later, in response to the actions of the man lying next to her. "That sounds like my phone!" She sat up listening for the sound, trying to figure out where she dropped it. The two were so into each other earlier on, that total regard for the others' belongs, as they got tossed to the floor, was the last thing on their minds. Spotting the cell on the floor near the dresser, she was quick to her feet, wrapping a loose bed sheet around her body, and scuffed over to retrieve it. David groaned, and rolled over, as she opened the phone, placing it to her ear to acknowledge herself to the caller. "Simms!"

"Yeah Hodges, did you..?" The male voice paused for a moment in confusion, before continuing. "Wendy?"

Wendy pulled the phone away from her ear in a panic, looking at it, realizing that she had just answered David's phone. She recognized the voice as being Greg Sanders. _'Oh no!' _She thought, quickly trying to think up an excuse as to why she had answered 'Hodges' phone.

Again Greg asked, "Wendy? Umm...what are you, Hodges personal secre -- are you with him now? She heard him cover the mouth piece, to laugh. After a moment or so, he managed to stifle his laughter, and spoke in a more serious yet teasing tone. "Wendy, how could you do this to me? I thought we had a thing?"

Wendy hurried out of the room, and out of ear shot of David. "What are you talking about Greg?" She laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't pick up on it. "Me with Hodges? You know me better then that!" She felt guilty lying, but knew it was the only way to get Greg off her case. "Besides, you called me, not him."

Greg laughed again, and looked at his phone to double check the number he had dialed. "Tsk-tsk! Wendy, now you wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" He inquired innocently enough.

Wendy bit her lip as Greg began to interrogate her, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. The last thing she wanted was her co-workers to know that she was spending time, let alone intimately, with David Hodges, the egotistical trace technician, that no one seemed to like. "W-why would you think I'd be lying to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps it's because his name and telephone number are displayed here on my phone, yet you answered the call!" Greg's words were spoken with assurance, as the young CSI pressed the issue.

Wendy sat on the couch in silence, trying to figure out how she was going to explain herself out of this awkward situation. "I must have picked up his cell phone by accident while at the diner this morning, meaning, he must have mine." The excuse still indicated that she had spent time with him after shift, but at least it would direct Greg's thought process off in a different direction from that of the sexual conclusions he was probably heading toward.

Greg let out a sigh followed by a rather lengthy pause, before speaking again. "Does that mean you two had a breakfast date together?" He asked inquisitively, thinking back to the exit the two made. "You two DID seem pretty cozy with the other this morning, as you left work. Is there something you're not telling me Simms?"

The tone in Greg's voice annoyed Wendy. "I thought the guy could use a friend at breakfast, to congratulate him on his keen eye in the unsolved miniature murder case. I figured that he deserved that much at least." She giggled. "Greg Sanders, are you jealous of Dav - Hodges?"

"No!" He snapped. "It's just, I can't see how anyone can tolerate that guy for more than a few minutes at a time. He's cynical, he's a pompous bastard and since when did you start calling him by his first name?"

"I know the man can be a real asshole, even cynical and a pompous bastard, like you said, but you have to admit, he's not as bad as he used to be. At least he's more tolerable nowadays." _'People can change, even Hodges!' _She thought._ 'I know I have.' _

Greg laughed again. "The last person I expected to defend the guy, would be you, after all the things you've said about him in the past."

"I am not defending the guy!" Wendy had to stop, sensing that her voice was rising out of frustration with Greg and she didn't want David overhearing. She cleared her throat, and calmed herself down before proceeding. "So I never spoke too highly of him before, who had? Those past conversations and comments we've had about Hodges are between you and me, and you and me alone!_"_

Though Wendy couldn't see Greg, he was grinning. "I didn't know Hodges' was such a touchy subject with you as of late. If I didn't know any better..." He stopped for a moment, hesitating before asking his next question. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Oh my god, no! Where would you get the crazy idea that I would sleep with him?" Wendy let out an annoying sigh. "Okay listen, if you're finished, I'll talk to you at work." She hurried Greg off the phone by closing it before he could respond, only to look up, seeing David leaning against the door frame with folded arms and sporting, what Wendy felt to be, an icy glare. The man, who earlier expressed a rare side of his personality with her, now stood expressionless. She smiled at him nervously, wondering just how long was he standing there and how much of the conversation she had just had, with Greg, he had heard.

She stood up and approached David cautiously, reaching her hands out to slip them around his waist, but instead of welcoming her this time, he withdrew himself from her. Wishing her conversation with Greg had never happened at that point, she spoke in desperation, feeling a lump, grow, in the back of her throat. "David?"

David put his hand up, to stop her, as he backed away. "You forgot inconsiderate, egotistical, and callous Simms! Unfortunately, I've heard them all before."

Wendy could see the hurt creep into those green eyes of his, as he fixed them intently on her. Hiding the pain with furrowed brows, he tried to comprehend the demeanor of the young lady that stood before him.

"You know, I'd expect something like this from some of the others in the lab, but I actually thought you were different from the rest of them. I didn't think you, of all people, would be the type to talk so degrading toward others behind their backs. Boy, did I misjudge you!" He dropped his head in disappointment, more so at himself for allowing her to become involved in his personal life. _'Why didn't I listen to myself?'_ He questioned, scolding himself. _'I did exactly what I said I would never do, and look what happened...burned again! Typical! I might as well just give up all together.'_

Without thinking, Wendy grabbed David by the arm as he made the motion to move passed her, turning him around to come face to face with her. "Let me explain, please!" She pleaded, following his stare to where her hand was on his arm.

"I think you've said enough, already!" He snarled interrupting her, pulling his arm from her grip with a little aggression, catching Wendy by surprise.

Wendy followed him into the kitchen, irritated by the stubbornness of the man at this point. "Damnit Hodges, would you just listen to me for a moment. I answered your phone by accident. It was Greg! He began asking all sorts of questions as to why I answered your phone...I panicked! It all happened so fast. He started asking questions about you, me, us, and I didn't know what to say, so I played it as if nothing had happened." Wendy paused for a breath as she stepped up behind David, allowing her hands to slowly inch around his waist, and up against his chest. "Besides, our relationship is no one else's business but our own."

David stood motionless and rolled his eyes, feeling the warmth of Wendy's body, as she pressed up against him. He was finding it difficult to stay mad at her, the way she was working her hands against his chest. Her words made sense, yet he couldn't shake the idea that at some point over the past couple of years, she and Greg shared some negative and degrading conversations, where he was the subject!

"You asked me earlier if I was capable of telling the truth, perhaps the question should be redirected to you. Are you capable of telling me the truth?" David knew his choice of words were likely to spark an argument between the two, but felt he needed to know where the young lady stood with this supposed relationship they were getting themselves into.

Wendy stepped back from the trace tech in shock. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Her tone was that of being insulted as the anger began to build. She grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "Where do you get off asking me such a question like that?"

David glared back, expressionless, except for the slightest hint of his patented snark-like grin. "Oh I don't know, perhaps from the conversation you just had on the phone that I just happened to accidently overhear. Let's start with that! What else did you have to say about me? Were you ashamed to admit that you were here with me? Did you lose a bet with Sanders and the repercussions of the loss was having to sleep with me? Or was it just a dare!"

The involuntary reaction was Wendy's hand slapping David's face. "How dare you even phantom the notion? I don't know if I should be angry at you for even thinking up such absurd ideas, or feel bad for you for even thinking so lowly of yourself."

David narrowed his eyes at her after unwillingly accepting the rather rude gesture from her. "Don't avoid the questions, Simms!" Not bothered by the stinging on the left side of his face, he folded his arms, and leaned against the counter, waiting for her to respond.

She huffed in disgust, feeling the emotions build up inside. She was trying her best not to let him get the better of her, yet it was beginning to prove otherwise. "I can't believe you. If I didn't want to be here or was repulsed by your very being, I, sure as hell wouldn't be here with you now, let alone, sleep with you. Yet here I am, trying to straighten this mess out, because I believe we have something special between the two of us. Now tell me you didn't feel it. If you didn't, then you ARE a cold-hearted bastard. If you did, then get off this supposed power trip you are on and do something about it!"

With that, Wendy turned on her heal and headed toward the bedroom, collecting her clothing along the way, leaving David to think about what she had just stated. He couldn't remember ever having a woman speak to him the way Wendy did. Confused yet impressed, deep down he really didn't want her to leave. He felt the spark they had, and was afraid of losing it, though he'd probably never openly admit to it unless it involved a lot of alcohol.

After several minutes, Wendy reappeared, dressed to leave. She paused long enough to look at the confused man still standing in the kitchen, before motioning toward the door. She shook her head and muttered. "Typical!"

"Ah, where are you going, Simms?" Finally cluing in, that she was attempting to leave, he motioned after her as she exited his apartment. Never in a thousand years did he think that he'd be chasing after a woman, pleading with her to stay, nor would he normally. But there was something about Wendy he just couldn't afford to lose.

"Well, until you figure out what you want, for yourself and from me, I'll be home." The young DNA tech spoke as she continued down the hall toward the elevator.

"Wendy, wait, please!" David followed her to the elevator, still in his boxers only, but didn't care at that moment. He just wanted to stop Wendy before making, probably the biggest mistake of his life and regretting it. He worked his body between her and the elevator doors. "I can't let you leave like this." Taking in a long breath before continuing. "Besides, how are you planning on getting home?"

Wendy looked at the man standing in front of her, and couldn't help but giggle at the fact he was standing in front of her and the elevator, practically naked. For someone who was supposedly modest about his appearance, it really didn't concern him at that moment. "What am I waiting for, David?"

David looked down at his bare feet, as the elevator rang up, and the doors opened. A middle-aged woman stepped out and around him, unable to redirect her eyes from him. With annoyance and sarcasm, he glared at the woman. "Would you like to take a picture so you can see what you're missing out on?"

The stranger quickly looked away and muttered something under her breath, as Wendy gave him a shove. "DAVE!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Be nice! That's your neighbor."

He looked back into Wendy's eyes and smiled. "She's an ol' busy-body. Can't leave things well enough alone!"

"That's no reason to be rude to her. What did she ever do to you?" Wendy questioned, as David's eyes furrowed and his gaze drifted back toward the older lady.

He smirked, refocusing his full attention on Wendy. "You wouldn't want to know." Hearing the doors of the elevator shut behind him, he couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "Well, it looks like you missed your chance. How about a little breakfast?"

"I'm still mad at you, and you still need to figure out what you want." She poked him in the chest.

"I am standing in front of the elevator, in my boxers, in the middle of the day, in a public hallway, trying to prevent you from leaving. What do you think I want?" He raised a brow seeing her blush, yet trying to hide it at the same time. "It's not just anyone I will chase after, in boxers, so think your self special missy."

"So what are you trying to say then?" Wendy smiled. She thought herself to be a little sadistic at that moment, watching the man squirm and fumble over his words, getting him to admit to things, he probably would never admit to otherwise.

David let out an annoying sigh, looking down toward his feet again. "Let's forget about this and start over, clean slate. I'm willing to if you're willing."

Wendy stepped closer, placing her hands up on his chest and smiled. "I accept your apology David." She smiled when he looked up at her confused. She placed a finger up to his lips to prevent him from speaking. "Yes, I know you agree. Let's leave it at that." Wendy giggled as she took David's hand, and headed back toward his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

David leaned against the small counter in the corner of the break room of the Criminalistics Bureau, skimming the headlines of the daily newspaper, and sipping on yet another questionable cup of coffee that managed to find it's way into the coffee pot. Although, he didn't really care at that point, caffeine was caffeine. He was tired and would take anything he could get his hands on. He looked up a moment later to take notice, as two of his colleagues entered the break room. A smug grin crept to the corner of his lips as his eyes met the brown eyes of Wendy, the young lady he could now consider his girlfriend. _'That had a nice ring to it.' _he thought, as she matched his grin with a smile of her own, then turned her attention back to her friend and fellow labrat, Mandy Webster, prints analyst.

Mandy had been working in the Lab a couple of years before David transferred to Vegas from LA. When Wendy came on the scene a few years after his arrival, Mandy decided to take it upon herself to befriend her, and opened her home to new technician in a strange and unforgiving city. Since then, they've been close friends and to this day, still shared an apartment.

David set his empty cup down on the counter, and opened the newspaper as the two girls collected a couple bottles of water from the fridge and proceeded over to the couch, continuing their conversation as though David wasn't even there.

"I just can't figure it out, where and when did you even find the time to meet a guy, let alone the time to have sex?" Mandy inquired in amazement as she settled into a comfortable position on the couch and looked at her friend, wanting to know all the juicy details Wendy was willing to dish out.

Wendy giggled at her nosy friend as she took a mouthful of her water, replacing the cap on top. "Well, I kind of knew him a while, just we never really hooked up until sometime after shift this morning."

"So?" Mandy smiled "What was the sex like? You plan on seeing him again? Gosh, I'm so jealous!" The girls laughed liked two young teenagers.

Wendy let out a satisfying sigh, as she took a moment to think back over the past twelve hours. She then glanced over in the direction of the trace tech, who seemed to be fully engrossed in the paper. "If he plays his cards right, I am sure he'll get a second chance!"

Mandy's eyes followed the direction to where Wendy was looking. "I don't think Hodges is interested in our girly conversation." She commented as she waved her hand in David's direction, and smiled as Wendy looked back at her. "So he's worthy of a second date?"

"Most definitely!" Wendy leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Mandy, the last twelve hours were absolutely amazing. If we, if I didn't have to go to work, I am sure we would have stayed in bed, if you know what I mean."

The smile Mandy sported, dropped from her mouth. "Wow, it's been that long since I've had sex, I'd probably wouldn't remember what to do. I could probably even prove the theory of a 'born again virgin'."

The two girls laughed once again, as Mandy reached up and pulled back a loose strain of hair, sitting it behind her ear. "I am so happy for you Wendy." She leaned over and gave her friend a quick hug. "So when do I get to meet him? Does he have a single brother?"

"I dunno!" Wendy giggled. "I don't know him THAT well yet, but one thing I do know is that he makes me happy and he's an incredible lover."

Behind the newspaper, David's smile widened after hearing that comment. _'I told her I never disappoint'_ The cocky man thought to himself.

At that moment, the young, dirty blond haired CSI, Greg Sanders hurried into the break room as though with a purpose, after spotting the two female technicians sitting on the couch. "Wendy!" He blurted out, breaking up the conversation between the two girls.

David dropped the paper slighty and did a double take at the sound of Greg's voice. He knew something was up by the tone in which he said her name, and figured it probably had something to do with this so called conversation she and Greg had earlier on. A conversation that resulted in an argument between the lab tech's, followed by a settling of differences and of course make-up sex. The part David selfishly liked the best, but who wouldn't, in all honestly.

A part of him wanted to stay to hear what Greg had to say to the young DNA tech, yet a part of him wanted nothing to do with the conversation that was about to take place, but his fate was quickly decided as his pager went off. "That would be mine!" He commented as the others went silent, and looked to their respected pieces of technology. He looked down at it and recognized the page as being Grissom, one person he hated to keep waiting. He folded up the paper, and placed it on the table, tossing his empty paper cup into the trash can. He gave a quick look in Wendy's direction, then left without saying another word.

Greg looked over his shoulder at David as he left, then pulled out a chair, sitting back on so he could rest his arms on the back rest. "Ok, so what's really going on here?" He redirected his attention back to the girls.

"We're talking!" Mandy answered his question. "But you're the CSI here!" She giggled.

Greg smiled at her, then looked back to Wendy. "So, did you give Hodges his phone back?"

"Huh?" Wendy looked a little confused at the young man. "Oh yeah, yes, yes I did. What's it to you? I've already explained it once, which is more then I needed too. I shouldn't have to explain myself or my business with anyone." She looked at Greg with annoyance. "What I do outside of work is no one else's business but my own, unless I decide to share it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." With that, Wendy stood up and walked past Greg, leaving him and Mandy staring at one another.

"Did I miss something?" Mandy asked innocently enough.

"I think there's something going on between those two."

Mandy started to laugh. "Are you referring to Wendy and Hodges?" She continued to laugh. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." She removed her glasses from her face to wipe her eyes. "She is so out of Hodges League."

Greg nodded in agreement but decided to fill her in on the exit the two made after shift earlier that morning, and how she answered his cell phone and made up excuse after excuse, which just didn't add up in the end.

"You know, she didn't come home after work this morning. Not that I was concerned seeing I was dropping tired myself, but she did mention to me that she hooked up with someone she sort of knew for a while, after work, and spent her time off with him. I don't know! Why do you even care anyway?" Mandy placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and looked at Greg, absorbing all the new information she had just learned about her friend, as Warrick slipped into the room.

"Let's go Greg-O. We've got a 419 out on Fairmont!" Warrick smiled at Mandy, then waved for Greg to go. "I'll be in the Denali!" As quickly as Warrick appeared, he was gone again.

"I didn't until I called Hodges this morning on his cell and she picked up!" Greg stood up and returned the chair to its original position under the table.

Mandy couldn't help but giggle at the young man, whom she found rather attractive. "She answered his phone?" She inquired as Greg nodded his head. "Well, if I find anything out, I'll be sure to fill you in." With that she stood up, and flashed a flirtatious smile toward Greg as they both exited the break room and went their separate ways.

--------------------

Meanwhile, the moment Wendy had a chance to duck across the hall while no one around, she did, startling the trace tech who happened to be back on to the entrance of the lab and in his own little world. "Psst, Dav...Hodges, we've got a problem!" She whispered loudly, which in turn, didn't really make any sense to him.

"Whisper, to speak softly with little or no vibration of the vocal cords especially to avoid being overheard. What the hell was that?" He turned on his stool to look at her with raised brows, mildly amused.

Wendy just looked back at him with little expression. "This is no time to be a smart ASS, Hodges, I'm serious!"

"All right, all right my little Damsel in distress," He began, as he laid his pen down and proceeded in taking off the latex gloves that covered his hands. "What is this so called crisis you're referring to?" He took a quick look around to see if anyone was around, then reached out to wrap a hand around her slender fingers.

"Are you mocking me mister?" David could see the annoyance in her big brown eyes.

"Never!" He flashed his patented grin, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "But remember, I do have a certain reputation to uphold around here and I intend on keeping it that way!" He let her hand go and stood up. He moved slowly passed her, then stopped looking down at her with an inquisitive, yet seductive smirk on his face. "Miss Simms, I am sensing that you've been a very naughty girl recently."

Wendy could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as the warmth of his breath brushed up against the back of her ear, his body...his body to close for her own good, and it was like he knew too. _'The bastard' _ she thought. "David..." She began, before he interrupted.

"Are you wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday Simms? I'd hardly call that professional." He flicked the collar of her blouse with his finger before motioning toward the printer, to retrieve results, and place it in a folder labeled with Catherine's name on it. "That is so, unlike you. So who's this lucky guy or do I suffer the same fate as the lovely Miss Webster, by being left in the dark. But then, why would you tell someone like me, I'm an ASS after all." David chuckled, walking back, as he continued to mock her.

Wendy shoved him in the chest, forcing him to take a step back as he laughed at her. "If you're not going to be mature about this, then screw you..."

"I believe you have, three times already!" He smiled that snarkyand folded his arms with satisfaction.

Wendy huffed. "Seriously Dave, we've gotta talk about this."

David walked over behind the table, and reached for the next folder on the pile. "I'm not stopping you!"

She gave David a look of frustration, as she placed her hands firmly on the table across from him. "Greg is still nosing around. He's thinks there's something going on between us."

David pulled out another pair of gloves and slipped them on. "There is? How come I didn't know about this!" His smile dropped from his face, when he looked back up at the aggravated expression on Wendy. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "Since when did I ever care about what that little punk, Greg Sanders thinks?"

"I left him in the break room with Mandy, and I am sure he's got her all worked up over this." Wendy motioned back and forth between her and David, as she sensed her voice raising. She paused for a second breath to calm herself, before she continued. "Now I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want this relationship or whatever you want to call it, out in the open for all unwanted busy-bodies to know. Personally, I would like to keep my private life, private."

"If that's the way you want it dear, then mums the word!" He smiled at her sweetly. "Now if you don't mind, I have trace to run, and your contaminating the work space."

"That's it? Aren't you just a little concerned over this whole situation?"

"I'm agreeing with you, what else do you want?" David groaned and muttered as he opened the file folder in front of him to read up on his next task. "Jesus Christ, I thought women liked that, wanted it, expected it." He then reached over to retreive a tray of steril test tubes from the table behind, placing them next to the folder which was sitting in front of him.

"I do like it, but do you really have to make it seem like such an effort?" She frowned, wondering if there was any hope for the snarky trace tech that sat on the opposite side of the table.

David just shrugged, as he sorted through the papers that belonged to the folder. At this point, Wendy realized she was fighting a losing battle, and decided to give up. As she headed toward the door, she decided to stop. Without looking back, she began tracing her fingers slowly down the door frame in a suggestive manner knowing David was watching. "Oh..." She paused for a moment, as she watched someone pass the entrance to the Lab, "Mandy is working a double tonight if you're interested in, oh I don't know, coming over for a cooked meal. Maybe even a little dessert if you know what I mean." She giggled at the sound of glass shattering on the floor as David dropped one of the test tubes. _ 'That got his attention' _she thought, as she then proceeded across the hallway to her own lab, with a sly grin on her face.

For the next several hours, Davids' mind kept drifting away from his work, wondering what the feisty DNA tech had up her sleeve. He even caught himself sneaking a peak through the glass walls of the lab, just to catch a glimpse of her...working! "What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered, scolding himself about how unimpressed he was with himself and his whole demeanor when it came to Wendy.

"Do you want it alphabetically, or shall I just give it to you in jot note form?"

David looked up with a sour look, only to see Greg standing in the doorway sporting a smug grin. "Nice one Sanders! Did you graduate, top of your class of lame come-back lines, with that one?"

"I figured you'd still be riding your high after this little so called 'breakfast' date you had with Wendy." Greg tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and strolled into the lab.

David rolled his eyes, and looked back down into the microscope. "You're worse then my mother, Sanders, sticking your nose into places it don't belong! If you don't have a legitimate reason for being here, which I hardly doubt that you do, get out of my lab."

Greg raised his hands, "Relax Hodges, just making a mere comment on an earlier observation. Does it really look like I care what you do outside of work?"

David glared at Greg, not convinced. "Apparently you seem to care what Wendy does. I heard about you acting like a jackass to her, interrogating her on the telephone, then earlier tonight in the break room."

"Since when did YOU start 'caring' about anyone?" Greg chuckled at the very thought of his comment. "I mean, is it even possible for a cold-hearted bastard, such as yourself, to even phamtom up such feelings for anyone else?" He grinned widely, satisfied with his little dig at the trace tech.

Without looking up, David pointed toward the door.

"I need this processed." Greg changed the conversation as he passed a small baggie with a 1x1 inch fibre square in it. It belongs.." Greg stopped as he watched David, point blankly, paper clip the baggie inside the folder Greg had laid on the table, and slip it under the back log pile that was labeled low priority. "What are you doing?" He pointed to the pile.

"What?" David looked up at the young, inquiring CSI.

"That's priority!"

"So!"

"So? Aren't you going to bump it up?"

"No!" Both men stared at the other for a moment, before David spoke again. "I'll page you when I get it processed!" One of many phrases', David used when he wanted people to leave his lair, and Greg took the hint, but not without grumbling something under his breath. Probably something about him, but David really didn't care what he thought.

--------------------

The next time David had the opportunity to look up at the clock, he'd realized he had worked straight through his lunch break. He let out an exhausted breath as he began to massage his temples, feeling the emptiness creep into the pit of his stomach. It was nights like this that really made this kind of work, long, tedious, and stressful. The only thing keeping him going was the curiosity of what Wendy was up to. He'd settle for just having the time to lie down in bed, with her in his arms and have a good sleep. But by the actions of the young lady earlier, he knew he wouldn't be getting much of that, though relished the thoughts of having a day off after shifts end, so he'd find time at some point to catch a little snooze.

He decided to take a stroll outside the lab for a change of scenery and to gather some fresh air into his lungs. The back entrance to the building held the responsibility of two jobs. Serving as an emergency exit, and a spot for the smokers of the lab to congregate. Seeing he worked the graveyard shifts, there was a skeleton crew working in the lab over night, meaning those who worked there that smoked were next to none, surprisingly enough, but a welcome relief. On his way out, he'd ducked into the break room after catching the faint aroma of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee, brewing in the pot for a welcome shot of caffeine.

He sat on a nearby bench with a renewed sense of contentment. Something he'd hadn't experienced in quite a long time, for it had been that long since felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around anyone and just be who he really was, especially around a woman. He thought about how all his interactions with the DNA tech over the past couple of years had brought him to this moment in time. He finally managed to move past the _'I like you as a friend' _stage from various girls in his past, to reach the, well, all that had transpired between shifts with the young feisty brunette. David stared off into the distance, thinking of how amazing the past 24 hours had been, bringing a rare smile to his face while at work, though he did wonder what she really seen in him.

"I hope it's thoughts of me bringing that handsome smile to your face!" David jumped, turning to see Wendy standing just outside the door.

"And if I said it wasn't?"

Wendy giggled as she walked over to take a seat next to him. "I'd say you were lying!"

David took a quick scan around the dimly lit area before allowing his hand to slide along the base of her cheek bone, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in until he felt his lips touch hers. She responded with a pleasant moan as she allowed him to work his lips over hers for a brief moment, before breaking away again. She smiled, gently touching his lips with her fingers. "You'll have to wait buddy!" She giggled once again, raising an eyebrow. "So what possessed you to come out here?"

David just shrugged. "Nothing. Why? You think I have an ulterior motive?"

"I put nothing past you Daivd. You usually have a reason for all the things you do and say. Mind you, I don't agree with a lot of them, but then, I also don't mind putting you in your place when your wrong or it's needed." Wendy smiled at the confused look on the mans face, then patted his knee. She leaned over to steal a quick kiss then stood up. As she motioned toward the door, she looked down at her watch. "Only a couple of hours, then you'll be all mine!" With that, she opened the door and disappeared through the doorway.

David shook his head and laughed to himself. _'Put me in my place. Yeah, she's funny!' _He thought, as he decided to get up and walk around to the front of the building, suddenly feeling rejuvenated as he sipped on some delicious Blue Hawaiian.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING**

_**"Slightly more explicit in the beginning of this chapter than past chapters. innocent smile I kinda got carried away this time around."**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**I wish I did, but obviously I don't own CSI nor the characters. Although, I'd snatch up a certain actor in a heartbeat, if I could. In the meantime, it's just fun to be creative with these characters and put them in the most awkward of situations.**

--------------------

It wasn't long after the shift ended, that David found himself inside Wendy's apartment, fighting to get the blouse off her slender frame. He kicked his shoes off to one side, as she fumbled vigorously with his belt buckle, desperately wanting to get it unlatched. Their breathing was heavy as they kissed, the lust between the two lab tech's reaching a new high, their tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth. He helped her out of her blouse, letting it drop in place as he pulled her hot vibrant body up against his.

"You're positive Mandy is working a double?" He managed to question as he nibbled on her left ear lobe, letting his hands wander freely over her body.

She let out a soft moan in conformation, as he outlined her every curve with his fingertips, feeling his hands graze the small of her back as he led her over to the couch. He laid her down on her back and climbed up on top of her, welcoming her lips to his once again. David kissed the young DNA tech with the passion and lust he felt the first time their lips touched, making Wendy crave him, as she clumsily worked the buttons of his shirt apart and off his shoulders. She let her hands slide down his chest to his belt buckle, allowing him to work his mouth down over her neck toward her breasts, as he kissed and gently nibbled on her skin.

This time she was successful in unlatching the belt buckle of the horny trace tech. She pushed him off and onto the floor next to the couch, interrupting the advancement of the older man, but was quick to join him, pulling the jeans down around his ankles, then off. Wendy pushed them to one side, refocusing her full attention on the next article of clothing, his briefs, which displayed his swelling bulge rather nicely in her eyes, but they too, didn't stay on his frame for long. Wendy took a quick look up at the expression painted on David's face as she wrapped a free hand around his erection, forcing him to gasp, and tense up, arcing his back slightly off the floor.

He swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, feeling her hand work swiftly against his body. Wendy giggled as he grunted something unintelligible when she spoke his name. She leaned down and placed a warm moist kiss, mid abdomen, working her lips teasingly downward toward his groin.

"Oh..my..fucking..god!" David managed to spit out as he felt her lips slide down around his stiffness, taking in as much as she could, then slowly worked them back up against him again. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as she offered this service to him, several more times.

The young feisty brunette grinned smugly, knowing the state mind he was in, and decided to try and have a little fun with it. Wendy abruptly withdrew her body from his, and made all attempts to stand up, but David just barely managed to grab her by the hand, pulling her back down to his frame. "Oh no you don't!" He muttered with a devilish grin, rolling her onto her back as she giggled, and straddled her figure, reaching down to remove her capris. He had quickly become a pro when it came to removing the slacks, as it took him mere moments to slip both her slacks and her low cuts, down over her hips and past her thighs.

"But I promised you a cooked meal." Wendy protested verbally with a sly grin, not fighting David in any way.

Once both articles of clothing were removed, David repositioned himself and inched his hands slowly up along the calves of Wendy's legs, as he leaned in over, peppering her knees with gentle kisses. "I want dessert first!" He peered up with a fiendish look in his green eyes and raised brow. With that he reached his hands behind her knees, spreading her legs as he pulled her pelvis to his, lifting her up to sit on him. "There are consequences to all your actions missy, so don't you go thinking I will let you get away with what you just did." David flashed a smug smile as he slowly worked every inch of his erection inside her.

Wendy let out a pleasurable moan the moment she felt him penetrate her body. It was slow and gentle starting off, given the desperation they shared for the other. David sat back with his legs tucked under the rest of his body, with Wendy straddling his pelvis as she worked her body against his rhythmic thrusts.

David worked as slowly as his body would allow him to work, but the fiery young lady had other ideas. She ran her hands up across his chest, and around his shoulders to the nape of his neck until her fingers found and traced along the edge of his hair line, grinding herself swiftly in a circular motion, exciting the trace tech to near orgasm.

He lowered her down on her back once again with no concern over the marks he was leaving on the right side of her neck as he continued to suck on various spots of her skin. Wendy's breathing became heavier, becoming more vocal and desperate as he continued to make love to her on the floor of her apartment.

--------------------

Wendy woke up a couple of hours later, still lying on the floor next to the couch, with a sleeping David Hodges draped across her. She smiled, observing the man sleep for a while before nudging him awake, suggesting they move somewhere more comfortable, somewhere being her bed.

A tired, boyish grin spread across his lips, and with half open eyes, he slowly got up, helping her up in the same motion. He gathered up most of his clothing before being led down the hall by the young lady, to her bedroom. He couldn't express just how happy he was at that moment, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the bedroom door for several moments, taking in the beauty of the young lady pulling down the covers on the bed. With that, he stepped forward, dropping the clothes he was carrying, accepting the invitation to join her under the sheets.

David crawled in bed next to Wendy, and gathered her up into his arms, holding her close once again. Inhaling the sweet fragrance of the young DNA tech, he let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes, his exhaustion winning out, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Before long, both were asleep.

--------------------

David woke some time later, sat up and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself enough to try and find the bathroom. He stood, locating his briefs and slipped them up over his hips, before exiting the bedroom. Slowly, he scuffed his way down the hall toward his destination. He cursed the brightness of the bathroom lights several times, as they etched circular patterns in the retinas of his eyes, before finding the porcelain latrine. "It isn't hard to tell that this is a bathroom shared by two females." He muttered, referring to the bright lights and several makeup bags scattered about, as he rested one hand against the wall in front of him for stability, and his eyes opened, just enough to verify his aim.

Mandy reached up and slipped her key into the lock on the apartment door, and opened it, still grumbling over how pointless it was for her to stay and pull a double shift at the lab when there was no need. She closed the door, locking it, then proceeded over to the coffee table to set her keys and purse down. She was about to turn and make her way to the kitchen for some food, when something caught her eye. A pair of size 11 shoes and jeans that were obviously not Wendy's.

This brought a smile to Mandy's face, knowing her friend, her roommate, felt comfortable enough to bring her male companion to their home. But mostly, she was just happy that one of them were actually getting some. She let out a yawn and stretched, deciding to scrap the idea of feeding herself, and decided to make her way down the hall and into her own bedroom.

David quickly flicked the light switch to the off position before opening the bathroom door. "Holy fuck, my retinas!" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands, as he made his way out of the bathroom and back in the direction of Wendy's room. He opened the door to the room and proceeded inside, closing it behind him, so he and Wendy could have their privacy. He slipped the briefs off once again, as he made his way to bed and crawled back in, cuddling up to the warmth of the young female that laid next to him. He thought it a little odd she had slipped into a nightie, but was tired and shrugged it off as he began to nibble the skin of the young technicians neck.

Mandy's eyes quickly flicked open in utter shock as she eyed the darkened figure that was trying to have their way with her from the corner of her eye. "What the hell?" She questioned as she reached up to turn on her light. She turned back only to come face to face with the snarky trace tech himself, David Hodges.

It took only mere seconds for it to register in both their heads, as to what was exactly going on. Mandy let out a scream, startling David, as they both scrambled out of bed as quickly as they could. She turned, looking horrified at the man on the opposite side. "Oh my god." Was as she could muster up to say as she clued in to who it was exactly that was standing opposite her, then glanced downward at the naked trace tech. "OH MY GOD!" She pointed, quickly closing, and covering her eyes.

David stood like a deer in headlights, and followed her glance before realizing that he had nothing on. In a desperate panic, he reached for a loose blanket on the bed, to wrap around his hips. He stood with his mouth opened, trying to figure out what could possibly be said to play down the situation, to explain his actions, but nothing came out. Like there was something that could be said in this situation anyway. They both stared at each other in shock and disarray until Wendy came running in after hearing the scream.

"You're sleeping with Hodges?" Mandy questioned in disbelief, with a raised tone in her voice, confused over the sequence of events that transpired from the moment she got home. "Hodges!!" She looked to Wendy.

"I..I can explain.." David started, trying to act all suave, only to be cut off.

"What's there to explain? It's obviously plain to see." Mandy motioned with her hand toward the two guilty parties, totally disregarding any attempted explanations from the man. "Oh my god." She said again, this time in disgust, directing her attention back to Wendy. "When you were talking to me earlier about the past 24 hours, I didn't think you were actually talking about you and..and.." Mandy paused for a moment before scrunching up her nose and pointing in David's direction. "...Him!"

"Hey! I'm still in the room here." David glared at Mandy after her last comment, ready to begin a battle of words with the prints specialist.

Wendy stepped between the two, resting a hand on David's chest and smiled, trying to calm him down a little. She then turned to look at Mandy. "This is exactly the reason why I didn't tell you who it was."

"I'm a grown adult Wendy! I do think I would have acted like one too, had you of just told me in the beginning." Mandy snapped back as she shot a look from Wendy to David, then back to Wendy. "But instead, I had to find out like this? He was in my bed...naked!!" Mandy shuddered, barely able to control herself. "I don't consider this the most ideal way of finding out who you are sleeping with, Wendy!"

"Like I purposely decided to crawl in bed with you!" David huffed with a smug grin on his face. "Please!"

"Shut up!" Mandy rolled her eyes with disgust and pointed toward the exit all while looking at David.

David shot her one last look of annoyance before muttering as he turned to leave. "Didn't know Wendy had to get your approval over who she's having a relationship with!"

Wendy shot David a look as he made his way out the door. "You're not helping the situation, Hodges!" She glanced back at Mandy, wondering if her roommate had shared her full two cents worth over the incident.

Before either could say another thing, David stepped back into the entrance of the door, flashing Mandy a rather disturbing grin. He reached down and pulled the blanket, that he had collected from her bed moments before, from around his body and tossed it back inside the room. "This belongs to you!" He smiled, cocking an eyebrow, then walked off.

Mandy stewed for a moment as she looked at the blanket that was now lying in the middle of the floor. "He is SUCH an asshole!" She broke the stare, and looked up at Wendy who was still standing there, observing the blanket herself. "Honestly Wendy, what do you actually see in him?"

Wendy smiled, thinking about Mandy's last comment. "What can I say! Oddly enough, the man intrigues me." She simply stated.

Mandy chuckled. "You have apparently gone insane. That I am sure of."

"You know, believe it or not, there is a lot more to David Hodges than you realize. He just doesn't like to show that particular side of him all that often." Wendy continued to smile, making it obvious to Mandy that she was thinking about the man in the next room.

"I still think you're insane. Anyone but Hodges. I mean, look at Archie, he's cute!"

"I like the challenge with Hod.. " Wendy stopped and looked inquisitively at her friend. "Mandy!" She giggled. "Archie? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! And don't go trying to change the subject here." Mandy was quick to respond, making Wendy doubt her every word. "If you insist on seeing him, please do me two favors. One, can you please keep your boyfriend or whatever you want to call him and your relationship with him, out of my room. And two, if you're going to have sex, please wait until I am as far from this apartment as I possible can get. Just the thoughts of Hodges having sex with my friend, having sex in general, is making me ill. I don't particularly want to hear you two going at it."

Wendy giggled, at her best friends wishes. "I can't make you any promises, but if such an occurrence should happen to arise, we'll be as quiet as we can."

Mandy closed her eyes feeling repulsed at Wendy's comment, then took a long deep breath before responding. "I am going to have to get used to having him around, aren't I?" She opened her eyes to see Wendy nod, answering her question. She let out a sigh. "Fine, but he better keep his clothes on if he's going to be around me! I 've already seen more of Hodges then ever I wanted to!" She wasn't sure, from this point on, if she'd ever be able to look at the trace tech the same again.

Wendy nodded, leaving her "traumatized" friend to get some rest, as she headed back into her own room.

--------------------

"What the hell were you thinking?" Wendy tried not to laugh, as she closed the bedroom door and looked over at David sitting on her bed.

"That one wasn't enough?" He chuckled, as he dodged a small pillow thrown in his direction. Wendy walked around the bed and slipped back under the sheets, as David laid back, and moved closer for him to put his arm around her.

She didn't anticipate having to tell Mandy of her and David's "relationship" the way it happened. She personally wanted to make sure that she, herself, was comfortable enough with the older man, before singing it from the rooftops. Ok, so perhaps that was being a little extreme, but she wanted to build on this budding relationship, before making it public knowledge. But it was to late for that now. Mandy knew, which meant it was only a matter of time before Greg would find out. Mandy wasn't the greatest for keeping secrets, especially ones of this caliber. Gossiping was a favorite past time of hers, so Wendy decided that talking to her later about the recent events was the only thing she could do to try and contain this hornets nest before it getting stirred up.

"Who do you think you are, Romeo?" Wendy muttered into his chest. "One wasn't enough?" she started to laugh. "You say some funny things sometime." Wendy rubbed David's chest as she got a little more comfortable in his arms.

David yawned, and closed his eyes. "I can barely keep up with one feisty lab tech, let alone the two."

Wendy smiled, taking his words as a compliment, as she closed her eyes and settled down next to the snarky trace tech, for a few more hours of sleep, before having to get up and go into work again.


End file.
